C'est si dur de se laisser
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Mariage de Rose. POV Ron, puis Rose, pendant la remontée de l'allée. Que ressent-on quand on s'apprete à laisser son enfant à un autre ? Que ressent-on quand on prend conscience que tout va changer ? Rose&Ron, des sentiments rarement exprimés. OS


**Mariage de Rose, point de vue de Ron et de Rose… Je vous laisse lire, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**

**POV Ron**

Parce que tu es là, à mes cotés, dans cette robe blanche, qui met en valeur ta chevelure, tes yeux flamboyant. Tu es magnifique, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, et pourtant, j'ai mal.

Nous remontons cette allée, tu serre ma main. Tu as peur, comme quand tu n'étais qu'une enfant, et qu'à cette époque, j'étais le seul homme de ta vie.

Tu sais mon ange, je n'es pas toujours été l'homme, le père qu'il fallait. Souvent absent, souvent en colère, dénigrant tes amis, tes fréquentations. Je n'ai pas été le père aimant, dont tu as surement rêvé. Et pourtant, mon ange, tu es le plus beau des cadeaux qui m'a été fait. Tu as été mon soleil, celui qui éclairait mes journées, tu as été l'astre de mes nuits, celui qui m'aidait à m'endormir.

J'ai hurlé, crier, été révulsé quand tu me l'as annoncé. Ca m'a ait mal, très mal. Mais je me suis raccroché à l'idée que ce n'était qu'une idylle d'adolescent, un moyen comme un autre de faire enrager ton père.

Mon enfant, ma petite fille. Je te vois, alors que nous nous rapprochons, sourire face à ce qui t'attend. Mais je ne veux pas trésor, je ne veux pas lâcher ton bras pour lui donner. Je sais qu'a ce geste, tu appartiendras à un autre homme. Et c'est dur. Beaucoup trop dur pour un père, d'être face à ce dilemme. Je pourrais toujours te prendre dans mes bras, et nous nous enfuirons tout les deux. Tu ne seras toujours que mon enfant, rien d'autre. Mon bébé, ma poupée. Celle pour qui j'ai angoissé, celle pour qui je me suis alarmé, réveillé.

J'angoisse. Plus que quelques mètres, et pourtant, ton esprit est déjà ailleurs. Il est déjà dans les bras de cet homme, blond comme les blés, et les yeux bleus. Plus que quelques pas, et je profite des derniers moments pour ancré dans mon esprit, cette image. Cette image de ma petite fille, habillée d'une robe blanche, un jour d'été. Tu as toujours été la plus jolie à mes yeux. Peut-être que je n'étais pas objectif. Peut-être que je ne suis toujours pas objectif, mais pourtant, tu es rayonnante. Tu es mon plus beau cadeau, ma raison de vivre.

Nous y sommes. Je dois te lâcher mon ange, je dois te laisser partir. Je dois glisser ta main dans celle de ton futur époux. Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Tu comprends. Tu as peur aussi, puisque tu serre plus fort ta main dans la mienne. Je me penche au dessus de toi, et je t'embrasse le front. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi. Tellement fort que j'en ai mal, tellement fort que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Moi, l'homme qui a fait la guerre, qui n'a jamais pleuré, je lâche des larmes quand ta main va se glisser dans la sienne. Finalement, le moment le plus dur de mon existence sera celui ou j'ai du donner ma petite fille, mon bébé à un autre.

Je retourne m'assoir à ma place, et ta mère me prend la main. Elle est fière, fière de voir son trésor se marier. Mais elle comprend ma douleur, elle sait que j'ai mal.

Tu vas te marier, et tu vas me laisser. Je sais que je m'y ferais, mais laisse moi le temps de plonger dans ma douleur, de me rendre compte à quel point le temps a passé, vite, trop vite.

**POV Rose**

Papa… Ni toi, ni moi n'avons jamais été capable d'exprimer correctement nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Il n'y a jamais eu de je t'aime, jamais eu de câlins. Pourtant, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça.

J'ai peur papa, j'ai tellement peur de ce qui m'attend après. Je ne veux pas vieillir. Je veux rester enfant, ou quand tout allait mal, tu étais là, mon rocher, ma bouée, mon père. Tu me soutenais, tu me berçais, tu me faisais rire.

Nous avons remonté cette allée, main dans la main. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi papa. Je le sais. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est à quel point c'est dur pour moi aussi. C'est à quel point je souffre, à quel point j'ai peur.

Je ne veux plus papa. Prends-moi, emmène-moi loin d'ici, et restons tout les deux, loin de tout ça. Un père et sa fille. Je t'aime tellement papa. Tellement que je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire, jamais réussi à te le faire comprendre.

Nous sommes deux êtres, unis à jamais. Parce qu'envers et contre tout, ce serait surement toi l'homme de ma vie.

Ta main tremble dans la mienne, et je la serre plus fort. Parce que je dois te donner du courage, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Et moi ? Moi, mon cœur est tiraillé entre ces deux êtres, ces deux êtres que j'aime plus que tout.

Tu sais papa, toutes ces choses que je ne t'aie pas dites, incapable de les exprimer. J'espère que tu les ressens, j'espère que tu le sais. Je l'espère, car je serais incapable de te les exprimer.

Nous y sommes. Tu dois me lâcher, et je dois partir. Je dois vivre, seule, sans toi. Toi qui a toujours été la pour moi. Je ne veux pas lâcher ta main, signe que nous brisons un lien. Emmène-moi papa, emmène-moi. Tu m'embrasses tendrement sur le front, et je sais que je dois y aller. J'ai peur papa, j'ai si peur. Je te murmure que je t'aime, et je sais que tu ressens à travers ces mots tout ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à te dire.

Tu es parti, tu m'as lâché. Je dois y aller. Ne m'abandonne pas, papa. Reste avec moi, tiens moi la main encore pendant quelques secondes. Juste pour que je sache que tu m'aimes.

_« Dans une prochaine vie, papa, j'aimerais te reprendre comme père »_

_Bernard Werber_

**Réaction ? J'avoue que pour Ron, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je ne suis pas père ^^ Cependant, le point de vue de Rose me ressemble énormément !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, ou non, mais j'attends vos avis avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'impatience !**

_Pauline_


End file.
